Pokemon: The Darkest Path
by NeoBlue the Zombie Slayer
Summary: This is my first story, so please review, but no negative comments please. Hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. Also, Big thanks to kingstriker for inspiring me with his stories. Please go check him out. Finally, please pm me about anything you might want to see! Finally, A thanks to TheMarionette. Please support him, and stop the haters!
1. Chapter 1

It **had** been about a month since Ash and Serena had taken down Team Flare and freed Yveltal, Xerneas, and Zygarde from their clutches. To everyone, Team Flare was no more. But after Lysandre had used the little power the Ultimate Weapon had left, it caused the building to collapse, killing Lysandre. Little did everyone know that they had vowed vengeance on Ash and Serena for what they did. And they had the most wicked plan ever. They had created a TM called Corruption. When a pokemon is exposed to another pokemon knowing this TM, it nurses the darkness in one's heart, causing them to become more powerful, more easily angered, and more corrupted. Team Flare's new base was hidden underneath the Pokémon Village, and they had captured Yveltal again, and were going to use this new TM on him in a controlled environment. But Yveltal was angered at Team Flare for trying to control him, sticking tubes in him, and tying him down. As son as Yveltal was exposed to this new TM, his appearance changed. He was now midnight black, with his underside was white. His eyes were empty, and a dark grey aura enveloped his body like flames, causing a shroud of dark gray fog to shroud the room in darkness. With ease, Yveltal snapped the ties holding him down. He then jumped up, breaking off the cords attached to his body, and begun flapping his wings to stay in a hover. He was getting angrier and angrier at the people that had tried to control him. he flew straight up, smashing through the ceiling, finally reaching fresh air. he hovered above the whole. He let out a cry, and then charged up a ball of pure rage, and shot it straight down causing an explosion seen for miles. But Yveltal wasn't satisfied. His mind had altered, making a wicked thought come in his mind. They all must die.

**Earlier that day in Lumoise City,**

Ash had been waiting at the Pokémon Center for about 30 minutes waiting for Serena. He had always had a little crush on Serena, and decided today's the day. He was going to ask Serena on a date. Just as he was about to give up and leave, he heard "Hey, Ash! You called over the holocaust that you wanted to talk, right?"

This was the part he hadn't thought of. His face turned red, and he was scratching the back of his head. "Um... Serena, are you... um doing anything tonight?" he asked.

"No, why?" she said, before her eyes went wide, and her hands went on her hips. She knew exactly why. "Ash, are you asking me out on a date?"

He drooped his head, and started to walk away when Serena said " Ash, wait! Yes!"

Ash didn't know what possessed him to say "Really?"

"Don't push your luck, Ash" was all Serena said before running off.

Ash didn't know this, but Serena had also had a crush on him, and she had been waiting for forever for him to ask. She was so excited, and she didn't want to be too fancy, so she just decided to wear her normal old clothes. Ash on the other hand, had a plan for once. He was going to fly Serena over Parfuum Palace , where they were doing a firework show, then fly over to Lumoise City to watch the prism tower light up, and then land at a café that sold pizza. He didn't bother wearing different clothes, but he found Pikachu a nice bowtie. "Charizard, I choose YOU!" Ash exclaimed "Charizard, tonight, I'm gonna need you to fly 2 people, OK? Can you do that for me?" Charizard whined, putting on his most innocent face, and looked right at Ash with puppy-dog eyes. "Uggggh! Come on Charizard! Please? I'm depending on you!" Ash whined. Charizard then thought **Why the hell not. Its just one night.** Ash then looked at his watch. "HOLY SHIT! Its 5:30 p.m.! Lets go, buddy!" and with that, Ash and Charizard flew off into the sunset to go pick up Serena.

Serena had been waiting by the door for what seemed like forever, and when she looked out the window, and saw... an idiot riding a Charizard with a Pikachu on his shoulder... no wait, it was Ash, who seemed to be heading straight towards the pavement. SMACK. Charizard was skidding down the road, which flung Ash off of his back. When Ash walked up to Charizard to confront him, Charizard had started shaking his head violently, as if someone was invading his mind.

**Inside Charizard's head:**

_Hello, Charizard._

Who are you?

_I'm your master!_

No! Ash is my master!

_Don't you remember all that time he left you with Proffesor Oak? He probably forgot about you until the professor reminded him._

That's not true!

_But you know it's true! Don't you want revenge for all that time he kept you in that ball, not even thinking about you? I can help you get it. If you succumb to your inner darkness!_

You're right! I do want revenge! He locked me up and left me for years!

_That's right! Now kill them_ all...

**Outside of Charizard's head:**

Charizard was still shaking his head violently, and his eyes were flashing between glowing completely white and normal. Ash was trying to get to him, even scratching Charizard's neck, right where he always loves it, but nothing was working. "Charizard? are you Ok?" Ash said. Flames where bubbling in his mouth, and suddenly, his eyes stopped flashing. They were just white. Then, Charizard turned to Ash, and... Snarled at him. "Stop, Charizard! You're scaring me!" Ash said fearfully. Serena then decided to take action.

"Salamance, I choose YOU" Serena yelled. But then the same thing happened to Salamance. He started shaking his head violently, and his eyes were flashing the same way, too. When she looked over at Ash, she was shocked. Charizard had backed Ash into a wall, and then, suddenly, he used Fire Fang... onto Ash's head. He let loose a blood curdling scream, until Charizard bit down harder, and then Ash went limp. Charizard had Ash's blood all over his mouth. Charizard then shook his head a few times, and his eyes were back to normal. He got down on his stomach released Ash from his grip, and nudged his body with his nose. He didn't have control of himself. He didn't do it on purpose. Something made him. But Serena didn't know that. She ran up to Ash, and shoved Charizard out of the way.

"Get away from him, you monster!" Serena said, tears running down her face. Charizard then reluctantly flew away. Pikachu had been flung off of Ash's shoulder when they had hit the pavement, and he was starting to stir. Serena ran up to him, picked him up, and sprinted away. **Where is Ash? Why is Serena carrying me like a baby? What the hell happened? **Pikachu thought. He looked up at Serena, and said "Pika Pika?" while tilting his head to the side. Serena then saw a blur above her, than it hovered above her. All she could see was that it resembled the letter Y.

"Yveltal? You did this, didn't you?!"She yelled

**Clever girl.** Yveltal thought slyly.

"Delphox, I choose you! Take Pikachu far away from here, you hear me? GO! NOW!" Serena shouted.

Delphox understood what this meant. She grabbed Pikachu and sprinted away, not looking back, not even when she heard Serena shrieked in agony. She stopped when they were in a forest.

**Gotta find a shelter... There we go! **Thought Delphox. She had found a cave small enough to be hard to spot, but big enough to fit both of them. She crawked into the hole, and set Pikachu down inside the cave.

"You stay there Pikachu, Please!" She told him. He did so, but then, he saw a shadow coming from the entrance. It had Jumped out at him, and tackled him to the ground.

"What are you doing in here? How did you find this place?" he heard a femme voice say.

"What the hell was that for?" he started to say before he saw it was another Pikachu.

"What's your name?" she said.

"I didn't have a name!" he said.

"Well, now's your chance to make one!" She said.

"Ummmm... how about... no, too stupid, nah, too weird..." he droned on. he couldn't think of a good name. Then again, the name he had heard most often was Ash. Then he remembered peeking back while Serena was carrying him and seeing Ash lying on the ground. He knew what had happened. Ash and Serena... where dead. His eyes swelled up as tears began making their way down his face. Revenge. All he could think of was revenge. He didn't care who or what did that to Ash, but he would get revenge. A name then popped into his head... Anarchy.

"My name will now be Anarchy! What's your name?" He asked.

"Serenity" She said.

Unfortunately for them, Delphox had returned and heard the whole thing about Pikachu's new name.

"Pika... excuse me, Anarchy, who is this?" she said in a motherly tone.

"My name is Serenity. This is my home. If you want to, you can stay here" said Serenity, and that was when Anarchy and Serenity became the best of friends.

**Somewhere else, in the same forest,**

A majestic creature awoke from her slumbers, as she had felt a disturbance in reality. She very much resembled a stag, with a black body, Periwinkle head and neck, and a magnificent crest of antlers upon her head, with what looked like rainbow shards in the tip of them. She had pink glowing eyes, and a purple aura shining through the fog.

**"Well, well, well. if it isn't Xerneas! I have been looking for you"** Yveltal said, still hidden from view in the dense fog.

"I should have known it was you, you bastard!" Xerneas lashed out at him.

**"Tsk, Tsk. You're going to pay for that!"**Yveltal said as he spat on her face.

"You do that again, I will rip you limb from limb!" an honorable voice shouted.

**"Hmmmm... Dialga joined the PARTY, TOO!"** he yelled as Dialga tried to lunge at Yveltal, but was struck hard, sending Dialge smashing into Xerneas.

Xerneas looked into his mind, finding nothing but corruption, and killing two trainers...

"Why did you kill Ash and Serena? Are they not the ones who freed you and I? Xerneas asked.

**"Because! Humans are filth to this world! I will wipe them from existence! And with my new power, NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!"** Yveltal said with a cackle. He then proceeded to charge up a beam of pure hatred, and shot it right the two legendaries, sending them careening away. They landed with a thud. Dialga got up slowly, but when he looked over to his left, Xerneas had been impaled by a large rock.

"Xerneas, my love!" he said, rushing over to her. He didn't know what to do. "Help! Please, Someone help me!" Dialga cried out. And Just as he thought it was the end of his one true love, a Delphox walked up to him, looked down, and when she saw Xerneas lying there, she said "Can you carry her? I can take her somewhere she can rest and heal."

"Yes, thank you so much!" he said. Dialga picked up Xerneas, and carried her, following the Delphox to her den, and set her down. In the corner, were two Pikachus curled up in a corner. Dialga knew Xerneas was in good hands... for know.


	2. Chapter 2: The Loss of a Friend

The next day, Dialga had awoken to a sharp cry of pain. He was too tired to get up, so he just listened. He heard what sounded like Delphox struggling.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE !" She yelled" YOU ARE NOT FORGIVEN FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ASH!"

"I TOLD YOU! I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU A WARNING!" a deeper voice said.

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU, CHARIZARD?" she snarled.

Dialga had gotten up, careful not to bother Xerneas, and was at the entrance watching. Delphox was arguing with a Charizard.

Charizard took a deep breath, and in a calm voice, he spoke. "You must listen to me because… Yveltal will destroy Lumoise City in three days, and if we don't stop him, he will wipe all humans off of the face of Kalos!"

"How do I know you're not lying? Why should I trust you?" She sneered, getting up in his face. Charizard finally snapped. He shoved Delphox away, sending her crashing into a tree, causing it to collapse.

"WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT THIS? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FUCKING FORGIVE ME?" He screamed.

"B…B…Because what you did, was unforgivable." She said weakly.

"I didn't mean to. I had no idea what I was doing! I HAD NO CONTROL OVER MYSELF! I HAD TO WATCH AS YVELTAL TOOK CONTROL OF MY BODY, MAKING ME KILL ASH! I HAD TO WATCH IT ALL, FEEL THE BLOOD RUNNING DOWN MY NECK! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT FELT LIKE!" He said, as he was releasing all of his emotions at once. Delphox didn't know what that felt like, and now her consciousness was filled with guilt.

"I…I… I don't… know what to say" she said, as she got up dusting it off. "I am so sorry… I never knew how you how you felt. I forgive you." Delphox exclaimed.

Dialga then decided to step out of the den.

"Dialga!" Delphox gasped, but before she tried to explain, he spoke." I heard it all. Charizard, if you would like to stay here, you may. I must go get a few friends." he said, and then, in a flash of white, he was gone.

About an hour later,

Dialga had arrived at the entrance to Emptiness Cavern. He knew that Mewtwo and Mew had moved here after Ash had found out where they were hiding. Dialga still had to be cautious, for to his sister, Mew, he was the best brother you could ever want. But to everyone else, his mind was unstable, still trying to be a better person. He could easily kill Dialga if he wanted to, so coming to him was very dangerous. As soon as he stepped in, he was tackled to the ground by a purple blur.

"Who are you? How did you... Oh. sorry Dialga, I didn't know it was you." Mewtwo said nervously, helping Dialga up.

"It is alright. But I am not here to exchange casualties. I came to retrieve you. There is a grave threat to the world!" Dialga informed Mewtwo.

Mewtwo went over all the possibilities in his head. It couldn't be a prank, for Dialga doesn't have time for such things. It couldn't be a trap, because Dialga knew what happened to people who tried to contain Mewtwo. So Dialga had to be telling the truth.

"Okay, I'll go. Let me get Mew real quick." Mewtwo exclaimed. " Hey, Mew! You wanna go on an adventure with me?"

"Yay! An Adventure? Let's go!" Mew said excitedly, as she ran up and hugged Mewtwo, who surprisingly, hugged her back.

But just before Dialga was about to teleport them all to the den, they all became enveloped in a black aura, and they were gone.

Ten minutes later,

They all woke up to be in a big city, and Dialga was the first to realize that they were at Lumoise City. Suddenly, Jet black clouds swirled above, and lightning struck the ground, making a huge explosion. Once the dust settled, There was a creature. Literally the living embodyment of lightning, Zekrom. But he was different. Not in appearance, but in his aura. It was as black and as cold as empty space. It had started raining lightning, as Pokemon turned on thier trainers, blood spilling across every street.

"You..." Zekrom said, looking at Mew. "You're going to die first!" he snarled.

"I...I'm scared, Mewtwo! Let's go home!" Mew whimpered.

"We will, as soon as I deal with this punk." Mewtwo promised, as he turned to face Zekrom. "Now, as for you, if you want my sister, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME, FIRST!"

"You... YOU DARE OPPOSE ME, ZEKROM?" He roared, as he struck Mewtwo with a lightning bolt. He was crying out with pain, the electrical charge starting to burn his body. He then yelled out "GET HIM!", and all the Pokemon turned and charged him. Mewtwo was fighting so hard to get to his sister, and could only watch as Zekrom launched a lightning bolt at Mew, going straight through her heart. Mewtwo's brain suddenly stopped, except for one thought. _Kill them all. _He gladly accepted this suggestion, and suddenly his brain went back to reality.

"W...W...What did you do?" he asked in a quiet tone. Dialga had already gone to hide.

"I'm sorry, what?" Zekrom snarled.

"What... DID YOU FUCKING DO?" Mewtwo screamed in rage.

"Killed your stupid, annoying, idiot of a sister, that's what!" Zekrom sneered, before he realized what he just did. He had pissed of Mewtwo to the point of no return, where he returned to his Merciless, ruthless state.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU SLOWLY, LIKE THE PIECE OF SHIT YOU ARE!" Mewtwo screamed. Before Zekrom could react, Mewtwo's eyes want blood red, and he was engulfed in a dark purple aura like a flame. He had charged up a ball of pure rage, and shot it at Zekrom, knocking him off balance. Then Mewtwo teleported above Zekrom, and smashed his fist into Zekrom's skull, punching through it like cardboard, causing Zekrom to collapse. But Mewtwo wasn't satisfied. He Flew straight down, and when his feet touched the ground, he mercilessly pounded at the dead Corpse of Zekrom. When he was done he had blood all over his body. He cackled madly, and then walked over to his sister's body. He had collapsed onto his knees, and he was crying. He had never killed anybody. He had promised Mew a long time ago that he would never kill anyone. But his brain was so caught up in rage.

"Mewtwo? Are... Are you... Okay?" Dialga asked, and Mewtwo turned to him. He had tears running down his face in a constant stream.

"I... I... I killed... someone." was all Mewtwo could say.

Dialga teleported them back to the den, sadness riddled in both of them, for Mewtwo had lost his most favorite person in the world, and everyone else lost a great friend.

5 minutes later,

When they walked walked up to the den, it was destroyed. Delphox was severely beaten, burned, and cut. Dialga went inside to find Xerneas standing, her legs wobbling wildly. When she saw Mewtwo carrying Mew's body, she gasped. Charizard had stared in disbelief. Mewtwo gently put her down inside the den, and dashed up to Charizard, pinning him against the wall, with his hand around his neck.

"You knew this would happen! Didn't you? Explain yourself! NOW! OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Mewtwo burst out in anger.

Charizard confessed. "I knew it was a trap, but i never thought Yveltal would kill anyone!"

"Why would anyone want to set a trap for me? WHY?" Mewtwo spat into Charizard's face, tightening his grip around his neck.

"Be...cause. Yveltal... wanted you... to become corrupted... so you... would join...his army." Charizard managed to squeeze out of his mouth.

Mewtwo loosened his grip, and let Charizard go. "Was it personal? Would you gain anything from him if you tricked us?" he asked calmly.

"What-No! He threatened to kill me if I didn't listen, so I had no choice!" Charizard exclaimed.

Suddenly, Mewtwo heard a groan. He rushed outside, and saw Delphox started to stir. She got up, and yelled. "Anarchy? Serenity? Where are you?" she shouted.

Charizard had started to cry, as he walked up to Delphox. "They took them both. Threatened to kill you, me and Xerneas if I interfered. I'm so... so sorry." he choked.

Delphox let out a cry of defeat. Anarchy and Serenity were like her own children, and she had failed to protect them. She struggled to get up, and searched all over for a scent trail, but she collapsed out of exhaustion. Mewtwo was the first to run to her, and picked her up. He telepathically floated a bunch of leaves, and set them down in the den, and set her down on top of them.

Outside, Dialga saw a shooting star cross the sunset. _Please let us get over the loss of a great friend. Please allow us to defeat the evil that lurks in this world._ And with that, all but Mewtwo and Delphox fell asleep under the stars.


	3. Chapter 3 pt 1

**Somewhere in the Sinnoh Region,**

Anarchy had been in the dark, cramped room for hours. Serenity had been dragged away by... someone, minutes after they got thrown in the room. For the first hour, Anarchy had to listen to Serenity scream in pain, but then it stopped, and he hadn't heard a single sound. He had been waiting in there for what seemed like hours, and Anarchy was starting to fall asleep. Right before he shut his little eyes, the door smashed open, and the same Pokemon that dragged Serenity away hours ago, tossed her limp body into the room, and slammed the door shut again. Serenity's bright blue eyes were gray and lifeless, and she had countless cuts, gashes, and bruises. Anarchy had started to cry, and then the door smashed open again, and now, he could see the culprit clearly. It was Coballian, and he cackled madly and said "Oh... Goody! Another test subject!" Without warning, Coballian proceeded to beat Anarchy to submission, grabbed Anarchy by the neck, and brought him to a lighter room, with a table, and set Anarchy on top of it. Then, 2 Machamps grabbed his arms and legs, while strapping him to the table. "It's okay, little Pikachu, I'm not gonna kill you!" Coballian sneered. All Anarchy could get out of his mouth was "H...h...el...p...m...e...e."

Back at Delphox's den,

Delphox awoke with a start, and she was sweating badly. She tried to sit up, but it hurt to much. She saw she had a sling on her right arm, and she had bandages wrapped around her torso. She groaned, the pain was unbarable. A Wigglytuff was standing on her right, and a woman, with big, poofy pink hair, and a strange hat on her head was to her left.

"Finally, you're up! You don't have to be afraid of me! I just need to give you this medicine!" the woman said, holding a spoon. The woman seemed kind enough, so Delphox opened her mouth, and let the medicine flow down her throat. It tasted bitter. "You're lucky your friends brought you here, or you would've been a goner! You are actually in a good enough condition to leave, so lets see if we can get you on your feet!" the woman said. Delphow tried to sit up again, but the pain was still unbarable, and she fell back down onto the bed. "The medicine might not be in full effect yet, so we should probably wait a few more minutes. In the meantime, I can go get your freinds for you if you want." the woman said politely. Delphox nodded her head, and the woman quickly left the room. After a few minutes, the woman was back, along with Mewtwo. "I'll leave you to alone for a few minutes!" the woman said cheerfully, and with a gesture, she and the Wigglytuff left the door, shutting it behind them.

"Where... are...we?" Delphox said, struggling to even speak.

"We... are inside of a Pokemon center in the Sinnoh region. Yveltal succesfully took over the Kalos region, and... he kidnapped Anarchy and Serenity." he sighed, a puff of despair in his voice.

"Where... is Mew? I thought... you to were... inseperable." Delphox questioned, only to see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Zekrom... he killed her... and... I killed... him.!" Mewtwo said, on the verge of tears.

Delphox tried to get up again, and this time, she was able to, and she swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She let her feet touch the ground, and she slowly got off the bed. she was wobbling a bit, but she was standing. When she tried to take a step forward, she nearly collapsed, but Mewtwo caught her just in time. He put her arm around his neck, and they both walked out of the room together, Delphox limping really badly. When the woman from before saw them walking out the door, she didn't question it, but she knew Delphox was grateful.

The two were greeted outside by Dialga, Xerneas, Shaymin, Heatran, and Arceus. They were all worried about Delphox, for she was severly injured, and couldn't walk by herself.

Before anybody said anything, Delphox spoke. "I had a vision, while I was unconcious. It was about Anarchy." SHe said, as she was about to collapse.

"We all had the vision, too." Charizard said, revealing himself to also be beaten up, but not nearly as bad as Delphox. "I know who has him, and where he is being kept. But we shouldn't go anywhere with you in the state you're in."

"You're right. We must fortify an area here!" Arceus said, as he stomped his foot on the ground.

"Why don't we just go and get Anarchy? We know where he is!" Shaymin said.

"No. Surely Yveltal has gathered an entire army of Pokemon, so we must do the same!" Dialga finally spoke.

"If we're going to be gathering an army, maybe it would be wise for us to split up, and meet back here at the end of the day." Xerneas exclaimed quietly.

"I like that idea. I'm in!" Heatran agreed.

"I'll stay here with Delphox." Mewtwo suggested. "If, of course, Delphox, you are OK with that?"

Delphox nodded her head, and they all went thier seperate ways, for now. Delphox started to get weak again, and she collapsed, hitting the ground with a thud. Alien thoughts flooded her mind, things she'd never do, and she just wanted all the pain to stop. Mewtwo picked her up gently, and hurriedly ran into the forest, where he remembered seeing a spring. He quckly found it, and set Delphox down gently. He ran to get the woman from the Pokemon Center faster then he'd ever ran before. He smashed through the door, which startled the woman. He telepathically sent her an image of where Delphox was, and she said "Show me the way!"

Meanwhile, at Coballian's lab,

Anarchy had been strapped to the table for hours. he had been cut open, burned, and tortured. Coballian muttered insanely, things like "hidden powers within all Pokemon". Anarchy was, for some reason, very angry. He didn't like being strapped to the table. He didn't like Cobalion for killing his friend, and for almost killing Delphox. He, somehow, felt a surge of strength run through his body, and he snapped the straps with ease, which surprised Cobalion. Anarchy got up, and his body had changed. He was no longer yellow, but instead, he was red. His eyes were glowing Neon blue, and on his sides, were lightning bolts, which were glowing, too. Anarchy tackled Cobalion, and kicked him with a thunderous kick, causing a loud BOOM! to be heard for miles around.

"This... is for killing Serenity!" he yelled, as he ripped out one of Cobalion's eyes. "This... IS FOR HURTING DELPHOX!" He screamed, as he charged up electicity into his tail, jumping up, doing a frontflip, cutting a big gash in Cobalion's side, singing the wound from the immense heat, causing Cobalion to start... laughing.

"It doesn't matter if you kill me! I've already completed my mission! Making a Pokemon to lead his army!" he exclaimed, maniacly laughing.

"THIS... IS FOR KILLING ASH!" Anarchy roared with rage, and he struck Cobalion with a fist of electricity, going straight through Cobalion's torso, causing a massive explosion, which incinerated the lab, along with everything within a mile radius. Anarchy started to run. He didn't care what direction he was running. He just ran, as fast as a lightning bolt. He didn't stop as he broke the sound barrier, and a cone of electricity formed around him. He couldn't really see, because he was running so fast. There was something big in front of him, and when he collided with it, it was blown back, smashing through several trees. He was fine, though, he had just stopped. The thing he had collided with had gotten up, and walked towards him.

"Dialga? Is that you?" Anarchy said in disbelief.

"Anarchy? I thought you had been captured. What happened to you?" Dialga asked.

"That's not important! Where's Delphox?" he demanded, and Dialga told him to go west a ways, and stop at a spring. Before Dialga even said goodbye, Anarchy had taken off, and within seconds, he had broken the sound barrier. He ran on for about a minute, and had reached the spring Dialga had told him about, and ran up to a branch on the tree. Mewtwo was kneeling down beside Delphox, and there was a woman there, too. He recognized her as Nurse Joy. He thought it would be best to reveal himself later, but he kept wanting to go and meet them now. He lost his balance on the branch, and he fell to the ground with a thud. He was fine, but Mewtwo turned around, thinking it was an enemy, and attacked Anarchy. Mewtwo had charged into him, but Anarchy didn't budge. His fists were pushing Mewtwo back.

"Mewtwo! It's me, Anarchy! Stop before you get hurt please!" Anarchy pleaded.

"Anarchy? Are you really there?" Delphox had called out.

"Yes! I'm here!" he said to Delphox, as he shoved Mewtwo away, causing him to crash through several trees. Anarchy ran up to Delphox, who was laying down.

"Anarchy? What happened to you?" She asked weakly.

"Cobalion. He... well, to tell you the truth, I don't really know what happened to me. I'm faster, stronger, and I look different, but that's all I know." He chuckled.

Mewtwo had recovered, and he was about ready to pound Anarchy's face in, when he realized that maybe he wasn't lying. He was sitting next to Delphox, calmly talking to her. He walked up to Anarchy and said "Sorry I didn't believe you, Anarchy. It's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you, too!" he said excitedly. Adrenaline was still rushing through Anarchy's body. "Will you spar with me? I really want to see what i can do!"

"Ummm... Sure?" Mewtwo said. _Damn, this Pikachu has some balls!_ Mewtwo thought.

"Alright... Let's start now!" Anarchy said, kicking Mewtwo into a tree.

"Ohhhhh! It's ON!" Mewtwo smirked, as he ran up to Anarchy, jumped up, and downwards-kicked Anarchy, and to his surprise, Anarchy said "That all you got?" with a smile. Anarchy dashed out of the way, and broke the sound barrier, the sheer force of it knocking Mewtwo out of balance. In a split second, Mewtwo felt something phase through him, and then a painful jolt of electricity. Anarchy had run so fast, he actually went right through Mewtwo. He doubled over in pain, but before he fell, Anarchy caught Mewtwo.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Dialga had picked a very well hidden place for them to rest away from Delphox, so she wouldn't get hurt. Mewtwo had the task of staying with Delphox, as well as Charizard. Arceus had gladly volunteered to be the eyes and ears for the night, and as he was standing watch, he heard the blood-curdling screams of Pokemon in had quickly awoken Dialga.

"Dialga! Yveltal is coming! He's alreadt attacking!" Arceus warned.

Dialga was fully awake after that, and said "We must go and meet thier attack! We may not have an army, but we have each other, as well as a few friends of mine." he said as he gestured towards five dark sillouettes,which revealed themselves to be Genesect, Reshiram, Keldeo, Virizion, and finally, Terrakion. Xerneas, Shaymin, and Heatran had been awake the whole time, not being able to sleep. After a few moments of silence, DIalga finally spoke up.

"Today, in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them!" Dialga said, as they all went to protect the thousands of innocent Pokemon being slaughtered.

"Engage Battle Mode?" Genesect asked in his robotic voice, as a long, sharp claw extended from each of his arms like swords, and a mask came up over his face.

"Yes, my friend! Let's go kick some Pokemon ASS!" Keldeo said while transformed to his Resolute forme, and everyone agreed.

"We may not have an army, but we sure as hell aren't going down without a fight!" Shaymin said as he entered his Sky forme.

When they arrived at the battlefield, they were astonished at the amount of damage Yveltal's army had done. Trees were completly destroyed and burned, and they saw the army marching towards them. Shaymin landed on the ground and stomped his front hoof on the ground. The earth shook, as plants were uprooting themselves to be hundreds of grass type Pokemon. There were all manner of grass-types, ranging from Venusaurs and Vileplumes, to Trophius and Victreebel. Virizion joined him, Her being a grass-type, too. Both sides charged at each other, and the battle started. Virizion and Shaymin led the Grass-types into battle, and they fared surprisingly well. Arceus and Genesect were fighting off Giratina and Darkrai, Heatran and Reshiram were destroying Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos, while Terrakion, accompanied by Keldeo, were struggling to combat the great power of Kyurem. Both sides seemed to be about evenly matched, until, without warning, dark gray smoke covered the landscape.

"No... It can't be!" Xerneas stuttered.

"_Yes, It can!_" Yveltal snarled. He didn't show himself, but it was clear he was there.

"Retreat to Mewtwo!" Dialga cried out.


End file.
